<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver by waytoofadedtodrive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040436">Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoofadedtodrive/pseuds/waytoofadedtodrive'>waytoofadedtodrive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, And Gets A Little Bit Pissy Because Of It, But Don't Worry It's Not Intense, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Healthy Conflict Resolution, It Accidentally Got Lowkey Angsty Because That's Apparently All I Know How To Write, Luke is a worried boyfriend, but they work it out, domestic squabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoofadedtodrive/pseuds/waytoofadedtodrive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael does something that his boyfriend isn't fond of. Luke breaks out the silver jewelry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so this is definitely not my first fic by a long shot, but it's my first work in fandom!! i hope that it's not too OOC to be enjoyable. </p><p>my homie Silas found <a href="https://otto-wood-protection-squad.tumblr.com/post/627037651455868928/mechinaries-iseeavoice-qalaba">this</a> super funny/cute tumblr post, and prompted me to write a lil muke fic based on it!! so, here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, come on, just let me explain myself!” Michael pleaded, standing in the doorway and watching in dismay as Luke nimbly screwed in his silver tongue stud. Luke just glared into the mirror, directing his gaze at where he best estimated his boyfriend’s eyes to be. </p><p> </p><p>“Michael, I <em> told </em> you that I didn't want you going to that party,” he said coldly. He flicked his tongue in and out of his mouth a few times, testing the integrity of the seal, before beginning the process of disentangling his silver necklaces and bracelets from each other. Michael huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, I am <em> literally </em> two hundred and twenty six years old. I’m fully capable of handling myself and making my own choices! I’ve been around since before ELECTRICITY.” he pouted, crossing his arms in indignance. </p><p> </p><p>“That is exactly the point!” Luke snapped. He threw a now-seperated chain around his neck, turning around as he started fastening the bracelets onto his tanned wrists. Michael opened his mouth in protest, but Luke plowed forwards. “Teeth, I’ve seen you try to tell <em> strangers </em>about what you are with less than half a long island in you. I know that they thought you were joking, and that I pulled you away before they could figure out that you weren’t, but that’s still a dangerous stunt to pull!” Michael relaxed a little at the use of the pet name, but noted with frustration that Luke was still covering himself in silver. </p><p> </p><p>Luke had picked up on the habit a few years ago, after tiring of his partner successfully cuddling him into forgiveness whenever he was upset and remembering that he still had all of his accessories from his punk phase. If Michael got burned when he touched him, it left him no choice but to listen to Luke. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a tactic that he used very often. In fact, it had come to be considered somewhat of a low blow between them, only to be broken out when Luke was REALLY upset. </p><p> </p><p>Michael sighed, walking further into the room and perching himself on the edge of the bed. As much as he didn’t want to, he could see where his boyfriend was coming from, and was almost starting to regret going out last night. He exhaled heavily again as he watched Luke push some skull-shaped studs into his earlobes, and flinched a little as he heard the distinct pop of the metal forcing its way through partially-closed-up flesh. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” he started, pausing to put together his thoughts before continuing, struggling to remember the communication tactics he’d learned in their short stint in couples’ therapy. “I understand. And, um. Thank you. For worrying about me, I mean.” Micheal’s eyes followed Luke’s hands as they slowly dropped to his sides, but didn’t stop speaking. “I.. understand that it can’t be easy, loving someone who could so easily be placed in such severe danger.” Luke nodded his head a little, in what Michael could only assume was a subconscious gesture. “Do- do you want to talk about it?” he offered timidly. Luke nodded again, stronger and more intentionally this time. He leaned forward an inch, and Michael was hopeful that he’d join him on the bed until he moved back to lean against the dresser. </p><p>“Micheal, I respect your autonomy and decision-making.” Luke began, fiddling with the rings on his fingers and avoiding eye contact. “And I know that you’re a little bit invulnerable to pretty much anything that a human could do to you. But that just means that you can’t die. You could still get hurt, or get taken away to be, like, experimented on or something. And you’ve told me about how it’s way safer these days for you because people aren’t so superstitious, but it only takes one person who bucks the trend to ruin everything. I just… I really wish that you hadn’t been lying to me when you told me that you wouldn’t go. Even if you’d TOLD me that you were going, I could have dealt with that, or come with you. But fuck, teeth, I was so fucking scared when you didn’t come home last night and then called me from the club. The whole way there I was thinking about what if you told someone, and they believed you, and they somehow had government connections, and you were gone by the time I got there.” He let out a shaky breath as he finished. His gaze remained trained on his hands as he waited for Michael to process his words. </p><p> </p><p>Michael, respectively, had turned his face to look to the side halfway through his boyfriend’s rant. Luke wasn’t saying anything that he hadn’t already known on at least some level, but it was different to hear it all coming from his mouth at once. The shame of making him worry was enough to try to push through on its own, but there was an added layer of how much SENSE Luke was making. As much as Michael hated to confront it, he WASN’T normal, and he WAS in constant danger of the wrong person finding out about it. </p><p> </p><p>The two sat in tense silence for what must have been over a minute, before Michael started talking. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I- Even if I didn’t plan on listening to you, I shouldn’t have lied about going.” He paused, gathering his thoughts. “I don’t want to lie to you. I really don’t, I honestly feel so shitty about this whole thing. I just think that maybe you don’t really understand what it’s like for me sometimes.” Luke glanced up momentarily, his face betraying a miniscule amount of surprised curiosity, before he hardened his expression again and looked back down. “Just… try to imagine being around as long as I have. And almost the entire time, you’ve had to hide because of what you are. You know that if the very nature of your existence is discovered, you’ll be run out of your home at best and killed at worst. You can only go out at night, you can’t really trust anyone.. fuck, whenever there was a plague I was GREATFUL, because pretending to be sick gave me an excuse to not have anyone get too close to me. It’s been SUCH a relief over the past fifty years, knowing that most people don’t believe in vampires anymore. People just assume that I don’t like the sun because of some weird goth aesthetic, or that I have a garlic allergy. Even when I have outright told people that I’m not human, they think that I’m joking. I guess that I’m just trying to say, I know that the world isn’t safe for me, but it’s SO hard not to take advantage of the fact that it’s safer than it WAS,” Michael finished awkwardly, before rushing to tack on a quick “But like I said, it was really shitty of me to lie to you, and I shouldn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke was staring at him properly now when he chanced a glance towards him, chewing on his lip ring with a slightly abashed look on his face. Another unpleasantly long gap in the conversation forced its way between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I never really thought of that.” Luke broke the silence eventually, voice quiet and much more subdued than it had been before. “But that… it makes a lot of sense.” Michael nodded from where he sat, relieved that he didn’t seem angry anymore. “You’ve told me a bit about how hard it used to be for you a few times, but I guess that I never connected it with you doing shit like this.” Luke stood up straight and walked over to the bed, climbing onto the opposite corner as Michael. “For the record, I’m still mad that you lied to me,” he clarified upon seeing the relieved joy on his partner’s face. “But I think that I get it now.”</p><p> </p><p>“.. Does that mean that you’ll put away the silver?” Michael asked, timid but hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no,” Luke retorted, pulling out his phone and clicking the power button. The angry tone from earlier was gone though, and Michael would take what he could get. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fair enough,” he sighed. The pause that followed was much more comfortable this time around. “Do you have plans for dinner?” he asked, half out of genuine curiosity and half to take his boyfriend’s mind off of their spat. </p><p> </p><p>“Italian,” Luke shot back without missing a beat. Michael opened his mouth indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay!! first time writing in a few months, i really hope that y'all enjoyed it!! if you did, you can come follow me on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/5sos-fan-boy">@5sos-fan-boy</a>!! </p><p>((also you may have been able to tell but i subscribe to the theory that vampires get absolutely HAMMERED whenever they drink any amount of alcohol because their BAC immediately goes up to literally 100%))</p><p>unproofread because i'm a lazy piece of adhd shit, but hopefully that didn't detract too much from your enjoyment.</p><p>thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments mean the absolute world to me! see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>